What are you?
by Anahbell
Summary: The Nero and Credo battle cutscene redone a little. There were a few things that I think should have been said and weren't.. so yeah. Also a little tip into Nero and Kyrie's thoughts during so. Kyrie x Nero. No flamey flamey..


**Just a little one-shot.. It's my version of the Credo-Nero battle scene.. I didn't like some things about it and I felt the need to change it into my own words and give a bit more UMPH to the plot. Ya know? So yeah.. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

Credo grunted as he was pushed backwards from the force, but jumped right back into the fight.. Whipping his shield back in front of him and charging towards Nero. Mid run he bust into flight right at the young devil-hunter, who put his glowing palm out to stop the impact. His devil bringer glowed a bright cyan while doing so, then with all of his strength.. Nero pushed back, jerking his arm to the side causing Credo to fall to the ground again with a groan.

Nero glanced down at the glowing arm curiously, it making a fizzling like noise before going back to it's normal constant glow.

"NO! Not yet, I'm not finished!" Credo, now in his human form shouted, getting up and coming at him with his sword at ready. Nero however blocked his by using the now normal glowing arm, again using force he threw Credo to the ground again.. Dropping his sword in the process.

The kid glanced at his palm again while Credo pant heavily while laying on the marble-like surface of the headquarters' grounds.

"Your strength has increased.." Credo said with a raspy voice, all the while Nero stepped closer, hands out at either side ready to end this once and for all.

A distressed yelp was heard behind Nero, quickly turning his head he saw Kyrie with her fists clenched and up under against her chest. They were clamped around the golden necklace that she'd received not to long ago from Nero during church.

"Kyrie…" Nero said shocked.

A slight gasp escaped the young girl's lips as her eyes shifted from Nero's face to his demonic-like arm, her eyes growing wide. Nero looked down at his hand before trying to hide it behind himself, this doing no good anyway.. She'd seen what she'd seen.. There was no going back now.

"Ugh!" Credo grunted, trying to pull himself from the ground, Nero sparing him one glance.

"No.. wait.." Nero spoke gently, moving closer to Kyrie, who looked at him frightened.. Stepping back with every step he got closer with. "This isn't what you think.." He said with an almost pleading tone.

"Nero.." Kyrie started with a small voice, stepping back some still. "W-what are you?" She asked, her voice cracking. This was the man she loved so much, but he'd been hiding this from her for so long.. How could she have been so stupid not to notice how he favored his arm more.. And it just refused to heal as fast as it should. "Why.. Why did you do this?" She said now.

Nero didn't know what to say, a sad look spread across his face, "He tried to hurt me first, Kyrie.. I'm not the bad person here.."

Kyrie glanced to her brother who was still struggling, but her gaze shifted back to Nero's face. "I don't know anymore.. I don't know who's lying to me here.." She said, almost in tears.

Nero held both of his arms out to her, slowly stepping forward to show he didn't mean any harm but Kyrie just kept backing up. "You aren't Nero.. Not anymore.." She said, almost to herself.

This caught the young Devil-hunter off guard and he faulted his step, stopping for a moment. Just the perfect time for Agnus, the weasel-faced scientist to step in from out of nowhere.

"Hmph.." Agnus uttered, Kyrie's face looked up at the man with a worried look but back to Nero. "It was our intentions to protect you from the truth…" Kyrie whimpered softly as Agnus spoke, "Nero.." He pointed his disproportionate.. Extremely large sword at said person, ".. Is a demon." He finished with a proud sounding tone to his voice.

Kyrie's brown eyes, brimmed with tears now widened, still locked on Nero.

Nero's face scrunched and he stepped forward angrily, his coat ends flipping with his movement, "You son of a -…" He started. Agnus kept the sword like a shield in front of Kyrie, making her back up with his movements.

"Nero…." She said with a shocked voice, mixed with hurt and confusion.

The light-haired young man clenched his fists, the one glowing brightly on his right due to anger.

Angus' hand crept up behind Kyrie and onto her shoulder, his face shown over the opposite, "Not to worry.. I have no intentions of harming her.. Yet.." He swung the sword gracefully back into place in front of Kyrie's shaking form. "Though.. It would appear.. Your attachment extends beyond friendship.." He said with a menacing glare.

Nero pressed his lips tightly together out of sheer anger, his fists still clenched tightly. "She has nothing to do with this.. LET HER GO!" He shouted the last part, jumping forward and gesturing Agnus to move away with his arm.

"Agnus!" Credo bellowed, finally up and limping his way next to Nero. "How _dare_ you use my sister.. This is my fight.. And I will finish it.." He spoke with a deadly tone, now standing next to Nero. "Let her go…" He finished, trying to sound slightly calmer.

"Credo.." Kyrie said with a whimper from behind Agnus' gigantic blade. He kept her close to himself, pressing the flat of the sword against her front.

"His holiness predicted your defeat…" Credo's face to confusion, "And so.. Ordered that your sister be utilized.." Both Nero and Credo looked furious, now leaping forward in unison to take her from him.

"What?" Credo yelled.

They both knew in their minds that together.. Agnus was no match for their fighting skills, but a huge burst of energy and bright yellow light.. Agnus's face was seen smiling deviously up at the sky just before the flash.

Because of the previous battle, Credo was still worn and the shockwave sent him flying back to the ground on his back.

Nero had shielded his eyes with his arm and only slid back a few feet, quickly uncovering them he looked where Agnus and his beloved Kyrie should be but they weren't there.. Instead turning his gaze upward he saw that the weasel-faced minion was now in his own amour. It was silver and gold, in the shape of some sort of bug.

The part that broke Nero's heart was Kyrie's form hanging unconscious from his hand. Nero stepped forward with a swift motion from the initial shock of what he was seeing.

"If you want her.. Then come and get her.." Angus' voice now had a reverb to it and sounded more electronic-like. His metallic hand held out Kyrie, almost taunting Nero by dangling her above him.. Just out of his reach. Her arms and legs swung as he moved her forward some. "For I cannot guarantee… her fate.."

With a maniac laugh, Agnus flapped his insectoid wings harder and buzzed off, Kyrie still out of it in his grasp.

Nero could do nothing as the two flew away so he just watched with sad eyes.

"His holiness.." Credo started, on one knee, unable to stand right now. "Used.. Kyrie.." His white coat tail flapped like a flag in the wind behind him as he spoke with the gentle breeze rolling in.

"Where's he taking her.." Nero voice was laced with venom as his boots padded against the flat surface of the platform and he walked impatiently over to Credo, grabbing him by his shoulders and so.. Pulled him from the ground to eye height, "Back to headquarters?" Nero shouted to his face.

Credo let out another grunt, stumbling back from being pulled up so quickly. "I'd assume so.. Nero we must set aside this battle.." He slowly stood up straight from his slumped form. Stepping back some he spoke again, "..Until I find out the truth of this.."

A last grunt was mumbled and Credo turned back into his angelic-armored form, that familiar champagne colored light illuminated Nero's face while so.

The young man watched Credo fly off into the sky after his betrayer and his sister, a few feathers falling from him with each flap of his wings.

Nero clenched his fists together tightly again, the cyan of his demonic arm glowing slightly more than usual. It was the thing that he'd hidden from her so long.. He wasn't evil.. But other's couldn't see that.. He only wanted her to be safe.. And now that was gone. Nero's face hardened and he set out on his way to follow.

"Hang in, My angel.. I'll be there soon." Nero mumbled just as he went out of sight.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this! It took forever to write.. Bleh.. I tried giving it more details and lets you into the mind's of Kyrie and Nero during this.. Plus it's just.. Better to read than watch.. You get to know more that way. So yeah..**

**Good day everyone! **

**-Ana**


End file.
